The present invention relates to quickly erectable enclosures, and more particularly relates to enclosures that visually and physically shield occupants from animals and natural elements, yet that permit easy entrance for occupants and easy visual access out of the enclosure.
There are numerous erectable tents and enclosures on the market. Nonetheless, improvements are desired. In particular, many existing tents and enclosures are difficult to erect, or at least they require some level of expertise or knowledge or a “trick” to erect them quickly. Also the orientation of tents is important when the tents are laid out on the ground, since many tents cannot be easily rotated or spun to face a different direction once they are erected. Further, the process of laying out a tent on the ground can result in the sides of the tent becoming very dirty. Some tents require that the person erecting the tent get down on their hands and knees, which may not be easy or comfortable to the user. Further, most tent structures have a multitude of loose pieces that must be kept track of, that must be found as they are needed, and that must be manipulated and attached in specific ways to successfully erect the tent. Finally, most tents are very difficult to erect/collapse in the dark or in low-light conditions.
Aside from the above, most erected tents have deficiencies that frustrate hunters and persons who like to be outside. For example, many tents have multiple windows, but the windows cannot be opened 360 degrees around a hunting blind, so that a hunter can see in all directions if he wants to. Also, it is desirable that the windows be selectively openable, so that the hunter can selectively open some sides but close other sides. Further, the windows should preferably be selectively openable to facilitate sweeping shots or still shots. Preferably, the enclosure should not be sensitive to orientation, so that any or all sides of the enclosure can be opened or closed. Preferably, the enclosure should provide a reasonably high area under its peak, so that a six-foot high occupant has enough room to stand up, but the sides should be low enough so as not to require the occupant to stand up to see out. Preferably, the components of the enclosure should be made of materials that create natural sounds when bumped together, so that animals and prey being hunted are not forewarned of the hunter's presence.
Aside from the above, a quickly erectable enclosure is desired that is made of durable well-known materials, and that is mechanically non-complex, yet that is adaptable to a wide variety of needs.
In the prior art is a fence-like hunting blind that includes a scissor frame having multiple X-shaped subframes interconnected together. A fabric is draped over or hung on the scissor frame to form a fence-like arrangement. The scissor frame can be positioned around an occupant to form a closed pen, such as a pentagon-shaped pen, so that it forms a shield 360 degrees around the occupant. However, the hunting blind does not include any top, such that an occupant is completely exposed in an upward direction. Also, the hunting blind does not include stakes for staking it to a ground surface.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.